The Real chuck Finley
by Shuglife
Summary: Someone named Chuck Finley is being harassed in Miami. Sam feeling guilty asks Mike to help clear Chuck Finley's name.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Ok this takes place in between "Friends Like These" and "Long Way Back."

"Hey Mikey!" Sam says entering the loft, carrying a six pack and a smile.

"Hey Sam." Mike says while he is reviewing whether or not to follow along with Strickler's plan on getting back into the spy business.

"Want a cold one?" Mike stops searching over the paper. He looks over the top of the sheet at Sam knowing the next sentence is about a favor.

"What is it Sam?"

"Well you know Chuck Finley?"

"Your cover ID?"

"Well not exactly, see there's a former baseball player with the same name. Apparently he is in Miami, and some goons are harassing him. Well it's more my fault because they think this guy is the crooked cop, who lead to Santoras' death."

"So, since you use Chuck Finley, this guy is in trouble and you want us to intervene?"

"Well sounds about right. You gonna drink that?" Mike motions for Sam to take it as he slides it to himself and pops it open taking a swig peering at Mike waiting for his response.

"I'll se what I can do."

The scene returns at the bistro. Mike, Fi and Sam, are seated accordingly as Sam is going over information he discovered over the leader who is harassing Chuck Finley. Mike lounges back in his chair as he is analyzing Sam's data and concocting a plan.

"Honestly Sam, why is this our problem?" Fi interjects removing the hair from her face. "After all this sounds like your problem. Besides Mike won't be around much longer, he will be back to being a spy and flying around the world." She shoots Mike a look of concern he returns with a pleading look of not now Fi.

"Well this guy, Escobar is into a lot of petty crimes. He's got a racketeering charge, a couple possession charges, but nothing to stick on this guy yet. However he does have a human trafficking gig. He smuggles Latin American women into the US. See apparently he gives the breast implants, and stuffs bags of cocaine, they get here he takes him to this surgeon who removes the drugs from the implants. Escobar gets the drugs, the girls get into the US and this doctor get ten percent of the sale."

"So we need to pay a visit to this doctor, and see what his involvement is, and if…

"If we show the doctor Escobar is double crossing him, we can have a negotiating tool against Escobar. However don't think for a minute I'll be posing for a breast implant." Fi says interrupting. She leans back and crosses her legs as she is very stern. Mike sheepishly smiles at her.

"Never crossed my mind Fi." Mike answers. As he turns towards the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Mike and Sam are sitting in the Charger, it's early afternoon. Same is pointing to the office where the doctor Williams performs his illegal implant removal.

"Ok, so we're going to go in their pose as Escobar's competitors? Get the doc to help us instead, this alerts the police to Escobar's ring and bam, Chuck Finley is safe." Sam asks with excitement.

"Not exactly Sam. See You're going to pose as Chuck, I'm going to pose as a dealer, smuggler. Seem bigger then Escobar, might even pose as smuggling women in from Europe. You're the dirty cop snooping around, trying to infiltrate Escobar's business. You heard he was looking for you. This gets the heat off of the innocent Chuck Finley. The doc chooses me to work with him and Escobar gets sent to Europe. Work on my cover, Sam. I've got to go help finish my mom's roof.

The scene pans in as Mike is learning his new identity. He is sitting inside the Charger, he places his hand to his ear. "Go ahead Sam."

"Ok Mikey, Chuck Finley is going to get a little nosey." Sam walks into the waiting room. Nothing unusual, some rubber plants and a few fake small trees clutter the corners. A TV vaulted near the top of the wall sets in the far corner. The room is empty of people except the nurse behind the counter. She notices Sam and a brief panic, as she realizes a cop is standing in the waiting room.

"Whoa, there ma'am, just here to talk to the doc. I got a few propositions for him" She nods and heads to get the doctor. A few minutes later she returns with the doctor.

"Dr. Williams, how can I help you? Officer…?"

"Finley, listen I'm gonna cut the crap. Some low life drug dealer named Santoras tried to screw me out of some money and I heard his associates where smuggling with you."

"Now officer, I can assure you this is incorrect. I'm a trained surgeon, I specialize in breast implants and face lifts."

"Whatever doc, I got enough on you to throw you in. I have two young ladies who if they don't cooperate with me, I'll deport them, so they ratted you out doc. Look all I'm asking is a cut in on the action. I can ensure you some insurance. I've got friends you know. But; they're selfish. See my let's say associate does a similar job this Escobar does, except he gets the good stuff from Europe. Heroin, right out of the Middle East, these young blonde chicks will do about anything to come to the US. You let my associate bring his clients in and we'll cut you 15%."

"Interesting proposal. But I still have no idea what you are referring too." Sam notices out of the corner of his eye, the young girl at the desk revealing a hand gun. Sam quickly grabs the doc in a rear naked choke, holding a gun to his throat. The woman sighs, knowing this could be a stalemate.

"Put your gun down Stacey. Listen Mr. Finley. There's some guy who came by my office earlier this month with his girlfriend wanting implants, his name was Finley too. I think he said he was a baseball player. Coincidence?"

"Look I know of the guy, but your buddy Escobar is looking for me not that guy. Now doc, my associate will be in later, here's his card, tell your secretary to drop the gun and we'll walk away like this didn't happen." The doc nods as the secretary lowers the gun. Sam loosens his grip and lays the card on the counter.

"Doc this is a rough start to our friendship. But tell Escobar to butt out you got a new clientele."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The scene pans in as Michael is in his nice Armani suit, sunglasses and hair slicked back. He fixes his coat as he heads inside the doctor's office. A young lady obviously there for an implant smiles at him. He responds with a smile and wink, as he leans over the counter talking to the secretary.

"Hey suga," Mike says slightly altering his voice to be of Western Europe. "Listen Doc had meet my wrangler, a dirty cop, named Finley a day or so ago. Now go get the doc so he and I can get acquainted and work on our new partnership." She frowns as she slides up. You can see her and the doc conversing as Mike turns and smiles at the lady in the waiting room. The doc motions for him to follow. Mike struts to the back observing everything in his path.

Voice over: _When preparing to bed with scum is a lot like playing poker. Stick with your cover, and you have to know the ropes. Play your hand correctly and he'll accept. Don't seem to eager this usually draws a red flag and they'll fold or accuse you of cheating. Be cool and you will control stay the dealer._

"So, Mr. McBride. I have heard you like to smuggle women in from Europe." The doc sits and offers Mike a seat. Mike declines and continues wandering the small office observing the surroundings.

"Yeah, I had a great gig up in New England. I have a doctor in the Balkans who gives young women, mainly of the former Soviet Union breast implants. Inside he places a baggie full of heroine. They board the plane fly to the US meet my doc here he removes the heroine, I distribute to my partner who deals I get a cut, the docs get a cut and the girls have freedom."

"That simple huh? How much?"

"Well depends. Usually me and the partner split it 70% we give both docs 15."

"Your partner, what is your involvement?"

"Look do you really hafta know all this? I thought you were discrete? See all you need to know is the women will come in with fake breasts, you get me the heroine I'll handle the rest you get paid, your name is nowhere to be found. We take the risk."

"Sounds to good Mr. McBride. I…"

"Look doc, you're association with this Escobar, is putting you in harms' way. I'm much more discrete, you will only get the money. Escobar likes to brag too much. Hell half of Miami knows about you're deal. My friend Finley can get your name out of the precinct, or it go to the top your choice."

"Well McBride, it's not that easy." He removes his glasses and starts rubbing his temple. "Escobar has my hands tied. See that picture" He points revealing two young kids, both under ten one boy one girl. "He has them hostage. I'm stuck working for him until they're safe. Mike lightens up, sits down and looks into the docs eyes.

"Listen doc." whispering "I can help you. I'm working undercover as a cop with Finley. Yeah the guy is scum but only way I could hone in on Escobar. You work with me, you'll be freed of the terror." The doc looks at his eyes to say thank you and smiles. Mike stands up as the scene fades.

"So now we're both cops?" Sam asks as he, Mike and Fiona are observing the doctor's office for a pattern and if Escobar shows up.

"Yeah Sam the doc is held under Escobar's grip. We need to get under Escobar, make him feel his business is threatened without putting doc in harms' way."

"How do you plan on doing that? Or wait is this just to buy time before you fly off?" Fi asks sarcastically.

"Listen Fi I need your help. The doc has kids, we managed to get Chuck Finley out of trouble now let's help this doc out. The plan is Sam and I will go find Escobar. You go in and talk to the doc, tell him you're my partner. We'll try to double cross Escobar's next shipment, and hold him until the real police get here."

"So we're gonna use some muscle, intimidating tactics. Escobar gets cold feet goes to the doc to call the whole thing off, a lady shows up, the cops run in all is hunkey dory?" asks Sam.

"Sounds simple huh?"

I


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Scene returns as Michael and Sam are heading into a bar where Escobar frequents.

_When trying to intimidate a drug dealer, you have to seem more willing to push the limits of the law. Make him fear you and what can be done to him. He can't call the cops but you can eliminate his inner circle and cast doubts he'll be running to confession quickly._

Mike and Sam kick in to an almost empty bar. Escobar, a bartender and young woman are present. Sam fires three rounds into the ceiling to the scream from the girl. Escobar jumps behind the bar with the bartender who ducks behind the bar with him. The backdoor kicks open as three men rush out with guns. But soon as they are in view a small explosion goes off sending them to the ground. Mike quickly stalks over to the fallen assailants and kicks their guns towards Sam. Once the situation was controlled Mike moves to the bar and pours himself a drink.

"Now Escobar. I hear you have a business going."

"I don't what you're talking about" Escobar responds in broken English. He sits up from behind the bar staring at Mike, while Sam is keeping his goons at bay.

"Yes I figured such. But right now we've got your doctor on surveillance. All we need is one person to talk and you're in jail. My friend here already took care of Santoras looks like you're next." Mike turns the shot glass upside down. He grabs the bottle busts down the middle and with the jagged edge places it next to Escobar's neck. "So this is your last chance leave town or end up in jail." Mike drops him to the ground. Escobar begins laughing. Mike pauses and shoots Sam a look of confusion.

"You ediot. The doctor is running the show. I just contact him with specimens. You have noting on me. All you find on me is love for Latin women. Don't you seee the doctor has us all killed. I only wanted to help my brother's kids out. I wanted revenge on this Finley guy but the doctor tell me to shut up he had my kids. I was to help him make money. Now I have set you up Finley you now will suffer like Santoras. I play you well eh?" Mike strikes Sam a panicked look. He turns and smacks Escobar with the remaining part of the bottle sending him crashing to the floor. Sam shoots a shot to deter his goons from rushing as they hurry out the door.

Fi is sitting talking to the doctor.

"Now shortly a young woman from Russia will be here to let you remove the drugs. My associates are in place of putting this woman in Escobar's lap to frame him. You're children will be safe soon." Her phone begins ringing as Mike and Sam are racing to get to her before Ketya shows up for the sting. Fi smiles at the doctor and moves to the front of the office with her back to the doctor.

"Hello"

"Yeah Fi, look the doctor is the one calling the shots. Get out of there, he was setting us up. He has an ambush planned; once Ketya gets there the place will turn into the OK corral. Then the doc frames us and Escobar gets his revenge on Finley."

"OK, good that's great. I'm glad she made it to the US OK." Fi closes the phone trying to act normal she turns and begins to speak… "Looks like our lady will be here shortly…" She turns to realize the secretary has a shotgun pointed at her. The doctor with an evil smile rushes to her and slaps her with the back of his hand. The secretary spits on her while she is on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Fi looks up in disgust as the doctor is kneeling very close to her holding his glasses in his hand. "It was very nice of you all to help me get my children back." A maniacal laugh follows "See you don't realize who you're dealing with. I used to work for Ketchik. In old Soviet Union days we did these things all the time. Then I hear he got sent to the Ukraine. I was very glad to help him extract revenge. Knowing you're friends love for the name Chuck Finley, and the simpleton Escobar having a score to settle what a great plan to finally get Michael Westen." He leans back and stands up. The bell from the waiting room begins ringing. The Doc takes the gun and motions for her to check it out. She comes around as Ketya is there with a sheepish smile.

"We're closed sorry doctor is filling ill." The secretary says then heads to the back.

"I know I'm here for the special surgery. Look I'm so excited I want to enjoy 'Merica soon." Ketya responds with a big smile.

"No not today. We'll call you when it's time." The secretary turns but underneath her is Michael with a loaded gun aimed at her. She freezes as Sam emerges from behind the desk pointing a gun at her. He moves briskly to make sure she doesn't scream. He then motions for Mike to get up and go get Fi. Mike briskly but quietly heads to the back. He calmly peers around the corner. He sees Fi still lying in the floor against the wall with the doc aiming the gun at her.

"Stacey come along let's get going w have a plane to catch. He pauses as he notices Mike. He turns to fire on him but Mike rolls to the wall and fires back. Both shots missed but the doctor begins scrambling to head to the back. Mike fires a few more shots to no avail. He moves to Fi helps her up as he gives chase.

"Hey what's all the shooting back there?" Sam relaxes for a second giving Stacey enough time to elbow him in the stomach, turn and swiftly kick him in the family jewels. Sam buckles over in pain as Stacey grabs his gun and heads after Mike. She runs pass not realizing Fi was there as Fi chops her in the forearm releasing her gun. Fi then knees her in the stomach and smacks her in the face with a closed fist, sending Stacey to the floor. Fi grabs the gun and aims at Stacey

"Don't tempt me. Sam you ok?" She hollers looking his direction out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah!" Sam says with the high pitched voice associated with a genitalia strike.

Mike giving chase as he kicks the door open. Every so often the doc fires at him with a handgun, freezing Mike only for a split second. Mike finally gets to the open; too many people to shoot so he decides to take a shortcut. The doc gets to his car and starts frantically putting things in the trunk. He slides in the driver's seat as Mike jumps a fence and lands in front of the hood. Mike fires a few rounds avoiding hitting the doctor. He then jumps onto the hood and slides feet first into the glass pushing it into the front seats. Mike then points the gun at the doc as the doc looks at him in terror and surrenders.


End file.
